Pearlshipping-A Pokemon Love Story
by HollyCat1
Summary: A fanfic about Pokemon, pearlshipping, and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Pearlshipping –A Pokemon Love Story**

Hi this is my first fanfic! I really hope you enjoy this and if there is anything I could do better please comment below! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or Nintendo, or stuff like that.

Just in case:

When a there is a thought, this text type will be used: _italic._

When the Pokemon speak, this text type will be used: "_italic with speech marks."_

That's about it I guess, so let's start the story!

"Yeah! I got my 8th gym badge!" was being yelled by Ash Ketchum, a 10 year old boy. He and his trusty Pikachu were on a Pokemon journey throughout Sinnoh, along with Dawn, Piplup, Brock and, of course, there Pokemon.

"_Pika pi!" _cried Pikachu. Dawn, Piplup and Brock ran down to greet him, Piplup tripping on each step.

"Well done Ash!" exclaimed Dawn and Brock in unison. Piplup jumped up and went to see his poke pal, Pikachu.

"_Pip piplup!" _laughed Piplup, clapping Pikachu on the back. Pikachu fell over, face hitting the ground.

"This is your final gym badge, right, Ash?" asked Brock, consulting an imaginary gym badge case.

"Yup! Which means…" began Ash.

"…you get to enter the Sinnoh league!" finished Dawn. "Alright! I told you no need to worry!" Dawn put up her hand and Ash went and high-fived her. They brought their hands down, holding them. Dawn and Ash both looked at their hands, then at each other, blushed and looked away, losing grip, until they put their hands by their sides. Brock stared at both of them. _Hmm…what's going on here? _he thought.

"_Pika pi, pika pika pikachu?" _asked Pikachu, jumping on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah, we should be going. Let's go!" called out Ash to Dawn and Brock. Ok, yes, Ash wait up was being yelled by Brock as he was running. Dawn stayed back for a second. She looked over at Ash, blushing. _Ash…I wonder if you feel the same as me…for…you…_

"Dawn! Hurry!" Dawn snapped out of her daydream and gazed around.

"O-Ok! C-Coming Ash!" Dawn replied, rushing over.

_I guess they do have feelings…for each other. _Brock sighed at the thought, then gazed up at the sunset. _Ah…what a beautiful sunset…_

**To Be Continued…**

Thank you guys! I hope you enjoyed this! I promise to make this series awesome, and with every bit of support, it will help!

I am also really sorry that this chapter was short. -.- I will make chapters longer if you wish!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just…wow, I havent been on FANFIC FOR SO LONG w I'm sorry for all those guys and gurls out there who have been waiting for PEARLSHIPPIN' TIME! So, I give it to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own pokemon? I wish I did. But I don't. Sorry D:**

**P.S I dunno if I'm gonna stick to the um, the rules for writing thing I did in the last chapter. Probably not. Sorry!**

"Ash…ash…ash? Ash..! ASH! …oh, for god's sake…ASH!"

"Uh, urgh!" yelped a boy with spiky black hair. He jumped up at the sound of his name being called by a young girl with long blue hair. "I meant, uh, what?"

"_Pika pi! Pikachu…" _explained his number one pokemon, Pikachu.

"What Pikachu's saying is you," said Dawn, pointing at Ash, "you, Mr Ash Ketchum, were sleeping in LATE! And, for your information, breakfast is all ready, so unless the zombie gets up," Dawn started fingering her hair, "there will be no-more-food. For you, at least." Ash leapt up.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. Come on, Pikachu pal!"

"_Pika pi! Pikachu…pika!" _sighed Pikachu, running after Ash. Dawn grimaced.

"Oh, for goodness sake, that Ash…he really is such a kid…" Dawn noticed a straw hat next to his sleeping bag. "Where'd he get the straw hat? I'm pretty sure…" She looked at the label sticking out of it. "Se-re-na. Serena? Who is Serena? Unless…" She shook that thought out of her head. "Pretty sure it isn't. Yeah, don't be silly Dawn…probably a friend or something…"

"Hey! DAWN! Breakfast~!" Dawn dropped the straw hat, and left the tent.

"Oh sure, coming!"

"Hey…Ash?" asked Dawn, scooping up Piplup. "Come on, piplup…"  
_"Piplup! Pip lup pip!" _replied Piplup.

"Ash?"

"Uhrh? Er, I meant, huh?"

"Uhm…you know that straw hat in your…bag?" Ash opened his bag.

"Huh? I don't own this straw hat…who does it belong to?"

"Serena. I read the label," added Dawn quickly. "Anyway, uhm, uhm, uh…who's Serena?" Ash shrugged.

"If I knew, I'd tell you. But…Serena…straw hat…it rings a bell…" Dawn nodded.

"Think, Ash. Come on, Ash. Any idea?" Ash shook his head.

"Nope. Why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Because…" Dawn covered her mouth. _Shut up, Dawn, _she thought, _it's none of your business. And how weird would it be if you asked whether it was his girlfriend or not? That's just creepy. Just think of him as a friend…better not get in to his personal life. Ok? _

_But…_

_No, Berlitz. Now, SHUT UP. _Dawn sighed.

"I don't know, it's just you had a straw hat and I was wondering…you know." Ash nodded absently, not really listening, just staring at the straw hat in awe.

"Ash, Ash. Hey, whose straw hat is that?" Brock asked, coming over. Ash shrugged.

"Belongs to a girl named Serena. You know her?"

"Se-re-na? …" Brock stood there for a while. "I'm sorry, no…"

"Oh. It sure rings a bell…" Ash sighed, tapping his head. "I wish I could remember…this is going to bug me 'til the PokeLeague!"

"Something new, then. It must be important if it will make you forget the _PokeLeague,_" Dawn joked. _But seriously, this must be important. What would be more important to Ash, 'part from Pikachu?_

"Yeah…well, we better be going. I mean, that PokeLeague won't wait for us!"

"That's right. Let's go!" Brock looked at Dawn. "C'mon, Dawn! We shouldn't keep the crazy Ash waiting!" Dawn snapped out of her trance.

"Sur-sure! L-let's go! Ash…Brock! Eh heh…" She stumbled after Ash. Brock stared at them, laughing at each other. He sighed a heavy sigh. Happiny jumped out of its pokeball.

"Sure sucks…"

"_Hap?"_

"Not having a true love…huh, well, not having _your _true love loving you back…"

"_Happiny…"_

"But those two could…well, learn something or so. I guess…"

"_Happiny…_"

"You tired? C'mon, Happiny. Let's go then."

"_Happiny hap hap!" _Brock chuckled. _Sure wish I could go carefree and stumbling like Ash…_

Happiny stumbled over a twig.

…_or Happiny. _Brock smiled at his joke.

"Let's go, Happiny."

"_Haaappiny!" _

**How'd it go? Please tell meh! It helps me a lot!**

**Also listen to High Touch, Ice Cream Syndrome and just go check out Pearlshipping TV! Nao.**


End file.
